Even more Starcraft Outakes
by DarkPaladin
Summary: Hey, it's me again!! I got some more Outakes just for you all!!!


Me and Ike are back again!!! We got some more...odd Outakes that people have  
been requesting for a while. And no Bob, it isn't rated NC-17, and the reason  
for not putting any Raynor/Sarah yet is that...well, you'll find out if we  
get part 3 out.   
  
Also, when reviewing, please tell me which SCENE you like, pleeeeaaassseee. The  
reviews that we recieved quenched our curiousity, and want to know which ones   
were good.  
  
Starcraft Outtakes Pt 2  
By: DarkPaladin  
  
||Scene 8: 'I'll show you!!' || * Sorry, long one here *  
  
(Raynor, Inf. Kerrigan, Tassadar, Artanis, and Fenix are walking towards the   
lounge to take a break. Turning a corner, Raynor runs into a female Protoss, his   
face smacks in between her breasts)  
  
Female Protoss- "Ohhhh, excuse me..."  
  
Raynor- "(Face red and looks down) Sorry 'bout that..."  
  
Female Protoss- "Sure you are...I'm Sara..."  
  
Raynor- "I'm Jim."  
  
(Sara smiles and reaches for the 'front pocket' of Raynor's pants. Inf. Kerrigan is   
fuming, smoke literally coming out of her ears.)  
  
Raynor- "(Eyes widening and becoming more red) H-h-huh?"  
  
Sara- "Y'know, I'm a woman, you're a man..."  
  
(Raynor coughs)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "Hey!! That's my man!!"  
  
Sara- "He looks too friendly to be somebody's 'boy.' "  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(slapping Sara's hand off of Raynor) GET OFF OF HIM, YOU   
HUSSIE!!!!"  
  
Fenix, Artanis, and Tassadar- "Oooooooo...."  
  
Sara- "(Puts hand back on Raynor's crotch) Nope, he appears to be having so   
much fun!! I betcha you don't play with him very much!!"  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(Grabbing Raynor) Oh yeah!?!"  
  
Raynor- "Wha...?"  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "C'mon, you and I are gonna have our 'quality time!!' "  
  
(Inf. Kerrigan drags Raynor off, Sara leaves as well)  
  
Artanis- "ALL RIGHT!!! Go Raynor!!!"  
  
Fenix- "Actually, I feel sorry for Raynor"  
  
Tassadar- "Yeah, with Kerrigan's attitude now, we may never see him again!!"  
  
||Scene 9: Don't Remember That!!||  
  
(Zerglings all bunched up together, growling and snarling, preparing themselves   
for some sort of attack.)  
  
* Insert farting sound here *  
  
(all Zerglings go wide eyed)  
  
Zergling on farthest left- "(Placing claw over nose) Whooooo...I don't   
remember eating that!!"  
  
All other Zerglings- "Awwwww mann!!!"  
  
Zergling on far Right- "Dang it, Ben, you ruined our shot!!"  
  
Ben- "(waving away from group) You better get to the other side guys, you are   
all downwind!!"  
  
||Scene 10: Tassadar's Tricks #1||  
  
(In level "Dark Protoss," Inf. Kerrigan is walking through the Protoss base that   
is being desimated by her fellow Zerg. She looked over to see a Pylon, still   
standing around. She continued walking until she saw another Pylon, then starts   
laughing. Camera pans over to the Pylon to show Tassadar. He is inside the   
Pylon, his face pressed against the edge like a man putting his face on a   
windsheild.)  
  
Director- "..."  
  
||Scene 11: Tassadar's Tricks#2||  
  
(Ending movie to 'Brood War,' Inf. Kerrigan is saying her lines as she pops out   
of the hole in the ground. Sadly, when she pulls out her wings, white letters that   
say, "Eat at Joe's" appear on them. Everyone off screen starts to giggle in front   
of her.)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "What? Why are you all laughing? (looks at wings) ...Ha ha   
ha. Very funny, Tassadar..."  
  
||Scene 12: Tassadar's Tricks#3||  
  
(Beginning of 'Kel-Morian Combine,' Raynor, Fenix and Arcturus are having   
their conversation)  
  
Raynor- "...I know what you mean, Fenix. I'd love to believe that Kerrigan is   
on the level, but there's a part of me that..."  
  
(Sound of something falling down stairs)  
  
Arcturus- "What the Hell was that!?"  
  
(Inf. Kerrigan appears, a thick green goo engulfing her entire body.)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(walks to mid-screen) I'll get you for this, Tassadar..."  
  
(Inf. Kerrigan walks out, Fenix rolls himself over to Raynor)  
  
Fenix- "(whispering) I see Tassadar used the old 'goo on the stairs' again..."  
  
Raynor- "Oh yeah..."  
  
||Scene 12: Tassadar's Tricks#4||  
  
(off stage Kerrigan put some black tablets into her mouth so when she was   
suppose to drool, black slime comes out of her mouth)  
  
(Scene takes place in 'Vile Disruption.' Kerrigan is sitting down on a thrown   
made of Zerg tissue. Duran is standing beside her and Raynor and Fenix are   
standing in front of her, talking. She smiles and spits out the drool. However,   
the slime that comes out appears white, not black. Fenix, Duran, and the rest of   
the crew backstage starts laughing while Raynor is blushing furiously.)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(Irritated) What?"  
  
(Checks mouth to find the slime)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "DAMN YOU TASSADAR!!!!"  
  
||Scene 13: Budweiser||  
  
(Scene appears in 'Reign of Fire,' Inf. Kerrigan is ordering some Zerg around)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- Mutalisks, go to the east to keep the Protoss from charging.   
(pointing) You Hydralisks shall follow to be their back up. Meanwhile, the rest   
of the Hydralisks..."  
  
Voice 1- "(O.S.) Bud..."  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "What?"  
  
Voice 2- "(O.S.) Weiz..."  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(looking around) What the hell is..."  
  
Voice 3- "Errr..."  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "(turns around) ...ohhh..."  
  
(Camera pans over to see a Pylon behind her. Attached to it are three shivering   
Zerglings. Their tongues stuck to each side of Pylon.)  
  
Zergling 1- "(shivering) Bud..."  
  
Zergling 2- "(shivering) Weiz..."  
  
Zergling 3- "(shivering) Errr..."  
  
||Scene 14: A Christmas Story||  
  
(Takes place after the battle in 'The Quest for the Uraj.' Inf. Kerrigan, on break,   
walks around the set. She walks past one de-activated Pylon to find Raynor   
standing towards it, hands behind back.)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "Hey Ray..."  
  
Raynor- "KEWWAGAN!! Cawn yow pothibly pwwease help me?"  
  
(she walks towards him. Upon further inspection she finds that Raynor's tongue   
is stuck to the Pylon)  
  
Inf. Kerrigan- "We've been watching a bit much 'Christmas Story,' have we?"  
  
(Inf. Kerrigan walks away)  
  
Raynor- "(Ultra whiney voice) Keeewwwwwwaaggawn......."  
  
||Scene 15: Twins Are Scaring Me||  
  
(Takes place during 'Vile Disruption.' Fenix and Raynor are talking, worried   
about Kerrigan's proposal)  
  
Fenix- "It is not wise to trust such a vile creature..."  
  
Raynor- "I know, Fenix, I know. But I can't help but wonder if she is actually   
telling the truth..."  
  
Fenix- "Then I will abide to your thoughts and will side by you until we find   
what Kerrigan's loyaltly lies upon..."  
  
Raynor- "Thank you. Now, all we have to do is talk to her and we'll be on our   
way..."  
  
(Raynor opens door beside him. There he found both Sarah and Inf. Kerrigan   
standing there, staring at him with sadistic looks)  
  
Rayner- "(turning towards camera) Mr. Director sir, the Kerrigan twins are   
scaring me again..."  
  
End for now  



End file.
